The Greatest Thing That Ever Happened To Me
by buffyTheGleekslayer
Summary: I suck with summaries, but just know Xander and anya, faith and buffy, willow and Tara. High school, Snyder, no Giles, random big bad, and lots of mush!


"What is it?" I asked looking down at the books as the trusty-explain-it-all British man had hopped a plan back to his home land only hours ago and we were already at a complete loss without him.

"Its some kind of horrifying monster." Buffy declared looking up at me with a content smile then slid a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear and sat back in her seat. "I say we walk away and let it be."

"Its only algebra." Willow sighed in that tone I knew all to well as she crossed the library with a bundle of the big books. "And you both need to finish it so we can get started on researching the big bad that Faith and you saw last night."the red head scolded pulling open one of the big musty demon searching books.

"Speaking of faith, " I challenge looking over at the rugged brunette passed out on the floor at the top of the small steps, "why dose she get to sleep shouldn't she have to finish her algebra" I asking looking over at mother willow.

"Faith and I finished our homework in class this morning" Tara spoke for the first time peaking over her book for a moment so that her words to carry, before ducking back into the covers to assist the research.

"Boo," buffy huffed tossing her pencil," why do I have to do homework isn't slaying vampires a service. I should charge."

"I thought you said charging is tacky" Faiths groggy voice entered the conversation as she sat up.

"Hey sleepy." Buffy grinned completely ignoring everything else in the room. My eyes quickly locked onto the girls as Faith slick smile covers her sleepy face.

"Hey," the taller girl grins sluggishly moving across the room her built slender body swaying lightly towards the blond sitting, their eyes locked onto one another's. Buffy blushed as the taller girl leaned down towards her lips.

"Xander" Willow's hand on my shoulder made me jump.

"What, nothing, I didn't" I stuttered guiltily locking eyes with the red head.

"I asked if you wanted help." The petite girl smile knowingly at me.

"Yes," I smiled "yeah, yes please."

"So a side from B and Xander being in need of some serious mathematical help." Faith joked looking at Buffy's paper"where do we stand." She grinned looking at Willow and Tara for the research update.

"Hey" Buffy pouted pulling her paper away from the girl as Faith positioned herself behind the blondes chair and wrapped her arms lovingly around the sitting girls neck her figures mindlessly playing with the smaller girls little gold cross.

"We need Giles." Tara said from behind her book.

"No we don't." Willows voice squeaked as she spun on her heels to face the other girl,"I can-"the tiny red head started but quickly jumped with the lift of Tara's soft brow,"we can do this. We don't need stuffy old Giles to come home from stuffy old England. We can do this by ourselves."

"Its getting kinda dark, I think we should head out B, make the rounds." Faith said to Biffy loud for everyone to her so she didn't have repeat herself.

"No home work" Buffy grinned standing up quickly and grabbing her jacket. "You don't have to tell me twice."

"Wait, willow" I protested childishly pointing my finger at the blonde as she leaped towards the door. "Buffy's not doing her algebra" I cried.

"She'll do it." Faith smiled grabbing the paper and carelessly shoved it into Buffy's bag. "We'll do a check in with you when we're done red." Faith called over her shoulder as they left too quickly and too happily.

" They aren't patrolling" I grumbled looking back down at my dumb math.

* * *

The next morning I found Faith and Willow in the hall by Buffy's locker the usual waiting spot seeing as how the tiny blonde always seemed to be the very last of us to ,make it to school in the mornings. "How'd the research go" Faith asked as I leaned against the closed lockers.

"Big zeros in all categories" willow frowned.

"Hey don't worry" I smiled trying to brighten the mood "we just have to you know give her another go."

"Yeah, you guys can totally find this thing." Faith smiled slapping my right arm.

"Why doesn't faith have to do lots and lots of boring reading" I asking suddenly realizing that faith had never once picked up a book in an attempt to even fake help.

"I do the hunting and fighting." Faith smirked,"I don't play study buddies." willow shrugged.

"That's kinda true." The red head smiled spotting Buffy as the Blondie entered the hall way. "Oh Buffy" she called heading off to meet the girl.

"Sorry chuck" faith winked giving my arm another hard slap as she headed to catch her girlfriend and the red head.

I sighed fixing my bag and heading down the hall towards the library where I knew a easy listener would be. Behind the check out counter with her back against the drawers sat Tara crisscrossed with a musty novel in her lap."hey there beautiful Wicca" I grinned as I slid over the top of the counter and plopped my ass down beside her.

"I'm not giving you the answers to your homework." She smiled before closing her book and looking over at me.

"Hey your not just my homework doing mama" I joked, "willow dose that for me and I don't even have to ask."

"H-have you s-s-seen her to-today" Tara blushed tucking a lock of hair behind her ear he voice shacking as it normally did on the topic of Willow Rosenberg.

"You know three dates kind of gives you the ground to go up and talk to her all on your own." I smiled "besides you're not all shy and blushing when we're in research mode." I grin.

"That's because I know what we're doing w-we-i'm in charge. I'm aware." Tara blushed deeper "when we're just talking I have to think and" she blushes deeper and I smile even more at her I know just how to not talk to females.

"I hear ya" I laughed wrapping an arm around the girl. "We'll work on it together." I assured. "Beside you've got her very best friend to coach you into her little brainy heart." I charmed.

"Thanks" the tall blonde laughed leaning into me.

"Hello" a rough voice called into the library, "T? Xander?" Faiths voice cooed through the books and air.

"Floor" we both called out at the same time.

"Man am I glad to get away from those two" the brunette complained walking through the office and around the counter uncharacteristically. "Patrol, study, patrol, why did you let him get away Faith." The girls accent cut as she slumped down beside me. "Its work work work with those two." The brunette lifted up my arm and snuggled into my other side.

"They're so little" Tara smiled "where dose all that fight come from." I laughed squeezing both of them.

"Oh welcome to my world little ladies." They let a sigh out simultaneously. "I have four tiny girls with way to much fight telling me what to do." Faiths hand parts my chest and smiles.

"And not one of is even sleeping with you." Tara laughs and then frowns sympathetically at me.

"Nope" I sigh shacking my head "I just get the pleasure of be your mam friend, there to attempt to open jars that I in the end must hand over to a slayer."

"If it'll make ya feel better I'll let you open all jars for me" faith smiles and her Boston accent stings her words and it makes me smile because she's sounds sort of like a 1950 cartoon thug.

* * *

"Hey there Xand" Buffy smiled sitting beside me in the cafeteria her goopy lunch lady food slopping on her plate.

"What do you think this is" I asked poking my own glopy mush."I'm thinking dog? Maybe cherrogo demon."

"Could be Gnarl." Buffy's face twisted as she poked the greenish mesh. "Or maybe its the swim team." She grins playfully, her eyes flicking up to mine.

"And I've suddenly lost my appetite." I cringe shoving the tray away.

"Oh come on Xander I was only kidding" buffy laughs at her cruel joke.

"I'm very sensitive about these thing" I say attempting to home myself.

"Your sensitive about a lot of things Xand man" faith's voice grummbles from behind me, and she places her hand on my shoulder before moving around the table and flopping down beside her girlfriend. I look to see if buffy is as surprised as I am but the slayer seems unfazed so I say.

"Well I'm glad one of us doesn't have to change other underwear." Its my crazy luck that willow and Tara arrive just as the regretted words come out of my mouth and everyone is to busy saying hello to notice my awkwardly place joke. Everyone but Tara that is. She cocks her eyebrow at me and I blush in my club Xander embarrassment. Lunch goes very normal for us Scooby members, we talk about demons and vampires and spells you know normal teenage mischief. Well actually the girls talk. The girls talk and make plans and I nod. I make comic references that only faith seems to get the gist of and I throw in jokes but really I just sit.

* * *

By the time schools out I find myself trying to understand why a brainy red, a beautiful Wicca, and to hot slayer babes even need me around. Really I'm just a sack of human man meet that has nothing but horrible humor and unjustified comic references. I do nothing. I am nothing. I'm just Xander big goober sandwich eating Xander.

"Sorry excuse me?" I stiffen at the feel of someone's hand on my shoulder. The voice is small and unfamiliar and when I run around from my open locker in faces with a short brunette. Her hair curls at the ends and falls just above her shoulders. I feel my mouth dry up and my skin starts to burn in away I've never felt before. I realize I'm just staring at her and my mind panics.

" Me Xander" I mumble out. She smiles and I feel my face get hot as a goofy grin forms. "I-mean-i-can I help?" My mouth is at least four months ahead of my brain at this point.

"Me Anya." She grins and I can't tell if she's mocking me or not,"could you help me find this schools library? I start tomorrow and I wont to get everything before-"

"The library is closed" I say cutting her off. Because it is closed without Giles there isn't a librarian and Snyder isn't going to go out of his way to hire a new one.

"Dammit" she begins to mumble to herself.

"Oh but, I um... I can still take you I know the temp" I smile nice save I ink to myself as she smiles back.

"Okay"

**(let me know what you think so far, I don't know I wrote most of this on a plane.)**


End file.
